ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Buttons
The Chucklewood Critters Movie'' (also known simply as ''Chucklewood Critters) is a 2D traditional animated/3D computer-animated hybrid comedy film that will be distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures and produced by Warner Animation Group based on the Chucklewood Critters series. The film notably depicts Buttons with sclera, in contrast to his original appearance with black bead eyes. Plot Ranger Jones' nephew, Johnny, is coming to visit for the summer and Buttons and Rusty along with their families and friends are really excited to see him. Eventually, Chucklewood is threatened to be shut down and destroyed by the evil Harold McCobb of "McCobb Corn Industry." Now, with Johnny's help, Buttons and Rusty and their friends and families must defeat and stop Harold McCobb from his greedy desires. Unfortunately, as Johnny, Buttons and Rusty travel to McCobb Corn Industry on their own to confront Harold McCobb in the Adventure Machine, they ended up crashing in a town near Crystal Bayou where they meet a girl named Robin (who happens to be McCobb's daughter who he disowned). Meanwhile, Ranger Jones, along with Abner and Bridgette (Buttons' folks), George and Rosie (Rusty's folks) must travel to find Johnny and the boy cubs, while the rest of the critters; Bearbette and Frisky (Buttons and Rusty's girlfriends), Skipper and Bluebell, Turner, Skeeter and Freddie stay behind to watch over Chucklewood. Harold McCobb finds out and sends his assistant, Bob and hires a bounty-hunter/poacher, named "El Jefe," along with his assistants, the Senoritas, consisting of Sarita, Segunda, Simona, Sofia and Susana, to hunt down Johnny and the boy cubs. Meanwhile back in the town near Crystal Bayou, while Johnny explains to Robin what happened and why they're there, he also explain to Buttons and Rusty the real reason why he's spending time with his uncle. When he was young, his mother was an wildlife expert, when she died in an accident after trying to rescue some animals. Realizing that the time has come to get revenge on her own father for disowning her, Robin agrees to go with Johnny, Buttons and Rusty and help them get their home back. So they venture off around town to find the parts to fix the Adventure Machine. Voice cast * Donielle T. Hansley Jr. as Buttons * Nicolas Cantu as Rusty * Will Ferrell as Ranger Jones * Paul Rudd as George * Kristen Wiig as Rosie * Kevin James as Abner * Rosario Dawson as Bridgette * Bruce Campbell as Harold McCobb * Danny Trejo as El Jefe * Nick Kroll as Bob * Keegan-Michael Key as Darwin * Gabrielle Union as Bearnadine * Brad Garrett as Lester Eli Gator * Kenan Thompson as Franklin * Barbara Goodson as Animated Buttons (cameo) * Mona Marshall as Animated Rusty (cameo) Soundtrack # "We're Not Gonna Take It" by Twisted Sister # "Thunder" by Imagine Dragons # "Let's Go All the Way" by Sly Fox # "Footloose" by Kenny Loggins # "Trololo Song" by Eduard Khil Category:Chucklewood Critters Category:Warner Bros. Pictures Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Films Category:Traditional animated Category:Computer-animated Category:PG-Rated films Category:PG Category:Family Category:Comedy